


Nothing Good can Last-- can it?

by edgieweeb



Series: Re Academy Universe [1]
Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Depression, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Heavy Angst, Mental Health Issues, Mental Instability, On Hiatus, Other, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2019-01-14
Packaged: 2019-10-01 15:42:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17246903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/edgieweeb/pseuds/edgieweeb
Summary: After everything that happened during Re Academy's legendary years, it's most famous students are living their lives. And that's when things fall apart.A continuation of "The Forgotten" by Hamliet.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Forgotten](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10675134) by [Hamliet](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hamliet/pseuds/Hamliet). 



> So, this is a fanfic written in the universe of The Forgotten, by hamliet. If you can, go check that out, it is awesome. So anyway, this fic will deal with some heavy topics, like those dealt with in Tokyo Ghoul. There will be warnings before the chapters with said content. Also, since ayahina is my otp, it will be the main ship. That said, there will also be Seiaki, Mutsurie, Tsukikana, Uihai, Arieto, and more.

Chapter 1  
Warning for a suicide mention. Enjoy!  
Thunder cracked, and Seidou bolted up. Sweating, he gazed over across the room, where the two other RA’s lay together- Amon and Akira. Amon was a deep sleeper, but he wouldn’t be surprised if Akira was awake. His white hair was in a mess, and he was chewing on his fingers, to keep from crying. Quietly, he slipped out the door and onto the roof, where he cried for a few hours during the storm. For his parents. For Seina. And, for Kuro. The one girl that had understood him, loved him, was gone. He should have known that all this goodness wouldn’t—couldn’t last. About a month after Kano’s arrest, he escaped. Kuro, wanting answers had gone after him. He shot her then himself. He couldn’t deal with it. He looked down. Maybe he should join her.

* * *

 

“Hina!” Ayato barked, for at least the third time.

“What, Ayato?” She groaned, still sleepy, snuggling up against his chest.

“Can you defend yourself? You’re small; and I don’t want you getting hurt when I’m not there to help.” He said, this time softer. “I—I don’t want what happened to Kuro to happen to you. I can teach you if you want.”

“Okay. I’ll learn. I’ve seen you—you’re pretty good.” She teased.  
“Pretty good? That’s it?” He asked, skeptical of her judgement. He definitely thought he was better than pretty good.

“Yep.” She teased, planting a kiss on his lips, then his jaw, then lower. “I hope Uta doesn’t walk in on us again.” She said, grinning. Ayato snorted, then burst out laughing. Hinami couldn’t tell if it was the joke or the tickling or both, but she liked it. But she was in for a surprise the next morning.

The next morning, she was sick. Not that she had a fever, but she was nauseous. Really nauseous. As in she needed the toilet nauseous, but there was no time.

“Hey Hina, you alright?” He asked. She shook her head and then proceeded to vomit all over him.

“Well shit. So you aren’t okay.” He left the room, still covered in her puke. He came back with some pills and water. He held his hands out. “Some Motrin. For your stomach.”

“T-Thanks.” She looked at him, teary eyed, as he took off his shirt to change.

“I’ll be right back.” He said, looking her straight in the eye. “I promise.”

And he was right. Fifteen minutes late he came back with a couple pregnancy tests, that were all positive. Hinami spent the rest of the morning crying into his shoulder on the bathroom floor. She just didn't know what to do.

* * *

  
She wasn’t getting better, just worse. Mutsuki’s Dissociative disorder was getting much worse. She was dissociating more often, and for longer. And all Urie’s comforting couldn’t do anything, because she was a freak and she knew it.

Arima and Eto's relationship was being sorely tested because of the fact that Arima was trying to get to know Furuta. Eto hated him with a passion, but Arima didn't see why seeing him in prison was a bad thing.

Touka was an emotional wreck, because Kaneki was in the hospital, suffering from amnesia, so he didn't remember her, at least not now. But now was when she needed him most after her father died in a car crash.

Things were looking so good after Furuta's capture. So why where they now falling to peices right in front of them?


	2. The Devil in I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mutsuki struggles with her dissociation, and Urie doesn't know what to do. Meanwhile, Arima continues his relationship with Furuta much to Eto's displeasure.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning for animal cruelty, which is pretty graphic, as well as past mention of sexual assault. Watch out for the beginning and the part with a bunch of Italics.

Mutsuki awoke with a gasp, covered in blood. _Did I do this? What happened?_ She looked down to see another cat, mutilated, dismembered, _torn apart._ She covered her mouth with her hands, something new happened. It all came flooding back to her. The look of amusement on her face as she ripped the poor kitty's limbs from it's body after luring it in with a piece of fresh fish. The way she didn't kill it outright-- that she prolonged it so the poor thing would suffer. And that once she was done, even tasted the blood.  _I'm awful--_ _Urp! The blood... yuck..._ She couldn't keep from vomiting as she heard Urie's voice call her--   "Mutsuki, where are you? I've got a surprise for you!" ~~~~

 _Crap! What do I do? Do I tell him?_ She thought back to that time when she did this during their years in Re Academy, and he was the first one she told about it.

"I'm back here." She croaked out.

"Mutsuki?" He came running. "What's wrong!?" He came in through their back fence and--"Oh God. You did this? Are you okay?" He asked, frantically, unsure what to say. She hadn't dissociated in a while, what gave? Why did this have to happen?

Tears streaming down her face she wanted to scream  _What do you think?!_ or  _Of course I'm not! look at me!._ _I'm a freak!_ Instead she just sat there crying, shaking her head, unable to move. Urie bent down to reach around her, but she pushed him away.

"C'mon, we need to get you cleaned up--"

"No!" She screamed, still sobbing, she pushed him away, then ran off. To where, she didn't know.

* * *

 

"What the hell?" she growled at him- Kishou Arima, the dean of Re Academy. "You went and saw him, didn't you?"

He sighed,"Yes, I did. He's my brother Eto."

"I don't care! I really don't! Do you know what he did to us?" She was screaming at him so loud she was red in the face. "Look, I love you. That's why I'm so upset! Because he manipulates people!"

"I know."

 "Then why did you do it, after all of the times I specifically asked you not to?" She flopped onto the couch. "It was one thing, Kishou. One thing." This time it was tears instead of screams. "Couldn't you have respected my wishes?"

"I'm sorry. You would go if it was Kuzen, your father."

"No I would not! And you know that!" Eto retorted.

"You're right." Arima sighed.

  "You know what? I can't deal with you right now. I'm spending the night at Tatara's." She sneered at him, and he looked at the ground in shame. What had he done?  He was such an idiot.

 

* * *

 

 

Mutsuki was hiding in the bathroom as Urie stood outside trying to get in. After three unsuccessful tries to pick the lock, he kicked the door down, startling her.

"C'mon. You can't hide in here forever. I miss you." He was pleading with her, because he needed her too. but she turned her head away. But he insisted, and sat down next to her. For a minute or two, they just sat there, but then she started crying. 

"Why am I like this?" She asked in between sobs-- to no one in particular, as Urie ran his hands through her hair as he thought of his answer.

"I don't know. But I will do whatever I can do make it better." He promised.

"That poor kitty-- I didn't want to hurt it-- but I did-- and then-- then-- when I was done, it-- it all came back. The memories." And they had. In gruesome detail.

Urie inhaled deeply. "Okay."

She cried into his chest until it was time for him to get up and make dinner for them.

* * *

 

"Hey Tatara. Can I come in? It's cold out here."

"What do you want Eto?" He asked. But he was pretty sure he knew why she was here. Lately, she couldn't stand Kishou to the point where he was pretty sure that she was spending more time at his house than with Arima. And he knew it wasn't healthy for their relationship. 

"Do you really want to know? Or do you already?" She asked, suspecting that he already knew.

"I do, but I want to hear it first." His voice sounded hollow and soulless.

"Fine." She spat. Kishou is being an ass again, and I can't deal with him. He's going to visit Furuta in jail-- again."

 "You want to know what I think?" He asked, and he definitely knew the answer to this one.

"Nope. I don't give a shit. But go ahead, give me what you got."

Tatara looked her in the eye and said "Maybe it's not such a bad thing." And somehow that actually spoke to her, because she left without a word. 

* * *

 

_"Here kitty. Come here. That's a good boy"  She reached into her right pocket where the cat was sniffing. She pulled out the piece of salmon she had in there for it. "You want this? You want it?"_

_She goaded it in, then laid it on the ground. Reaching into her left pocket, careful not to cut herself, she unsheathed the large, newly sharpened knife she had brought with her, and positioned it over the kittens toes. Chop, Chop, Chop. One by one she removed the cat's toes, then moved on to the legs below the knee. Then above the knee. They came off with a sickening noise, and she had to be careful not to choke the cat as she held it down by it's neck. She could hear the whimpers of pain. Next, the ears. Then the tongue. The tail. Then she looked into its eyes, to see the look of pure betrayal as she plunged the knife down into its chest to kill it. Next thing she knew, Saeki was there, and she was back at Re Academy during the dance, and he was on top of her, and she was pleading with him to stop. But then, she realized, I deserve this. I got what's coming to me. But it still hurt. Why, why, why why why whywhywhywhywhy was she like this? Why? Next thing she knew she was clawing his eyes out, the soft jelly of his once eyes matting her fingers, making them sticky. Then she--_

* * *

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!" 

 


	3. Black Soul

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning for brutal violence, drinking, and self harm... but some nice fluff too. Seidou and Akira get closer!

"Hey." Seidou whirled around to see Akira standing next to him.

"What do you want Ms. Perfect?" He grumbled to her. He hated her. For a little while, when he had Kuro, he could stand her. But not now. Not with the way things were. In fact, it took every ounce of self control he had not to push her off the roof of their "Dorm". It was really just a joint apartment while they worked together as Dorm parents. "I don't know if you noticed, but I really don't like you."

She had noticed that, but there was something else. So not knowing any other way to do it, she grabbed part of the black hooded bathrobe he had been wearing in bed that night and kissed him. But while doing that, her hands moved to his wrists, pushing up his sleeves. And then she suddenly pulled away. On his wrists were a numerous amount of slashes. Some fresh, like they had just been done, others old, like they had been done months ago. Akira paled. He just stared. He didn't know what to say. Neither did she. 

"Wanna get a drink?" He looked up at her, and nodded.

* * *

Ten minutes later, they had arrived, soaking wet at Aogiri Tree bar, where they had live music. They had some bad memories there, but it was a place that they could go to without having to worry about ID. After ordering, they sat down with their drinks and began talking.

"So, how are things with you and Amon?" He asked.

"Not good. In fact, I was planning on breaking up with him. It's not his fault-- I just don't have those kinds of feelings for him anymore." She said, a bit of sadness in her voice.

"Oh." He genuinely cared. Something about how her not turning him away after what she saw made an impact. He noticed the song the band was playing, and he knew it . Not a song one would usually dance to but, why not? 

"Wanna dance?" She asked, surprising him.

"It would be my pleasure."

 

 

 

_Who's the victim now?_  
_Stand up and take a bow, a bow_  
_Face right, face left_  
_Face everyone you disrespect_  
_So who's the asshole now?_  
_Holier-than-thou, you're not_  
_'Cause baby's got a black soul, got a black soul_  
_Got a black soul_

 

_You made a mess of your life_  
_And you've been burned once or twice_  
_Now you play roulette with the watergun_

 

_Wake up_  
_Pull yourself together_  
_Speak up_  
_'Cause no one heard your name_  
_Erupt_  
_It's better late than never_  
_And if I take forever_  
_To put you back together_

 

And before they knew it, the song was over. When it was, they decided to head back to their dorm. But things were about to get complicated.

* * *

Amon had been pacing across the room for at least an hour.  _Where are they?_ Finally, the door creaked open and Amon turned the light on, only to discover a more than tipsy Takizawa and Akira stumbling into the door. If they were trying to be stealthy, it failed badly.

"What the hell?" He said, loud enough for them to understand he was mad, but not too loud seeing as it was the middle of the night. "Especially you Akira. Do you realize how that makes me feel?" 

"Screw off, Amon." Takizawa sneered. "She doesn't love you anymore."

That was it. Amon could hold his temper fairly well, but this pissed him off. So much that he punched Takizawa. Hard. Takizawa was doubled over, but then, he heard something...

"KUH HUH HUH HEH HEH HEH!" Takizawa stood up. "That doesn't hurt! You know why? 'Cuz I'm used to it!"

Suddenly, as Amon threw a second punch, Takizawa's foot flew out into Amons elbow-- and then his arm bent in a way that it wasn't supposed to with a sickening crack. Amon fell to the floor, and Takizawa jumped, landing on his stomach-- his ribs to be exact.

_SNAP_

_CRUNCH_

_CRACK_

_CRICK_

_SNAP_

At least 12 of his 24 ribs cracked, but he wasn't done.  Seidou's fist continuously beat Amon in the face, over and over again, until Akira pulled him of and Amon's nose was destroyed, and blood covered his face and Seidou's fist. Amon was lying on the floor-- beaten and bloody and unconcious. Takizawa didn't remember anything else from that night, no matter how much they asked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> LOL JUST KIDDING! Anyway, next chapter will introduce Tsukikana and Touken. Hope you enjoyed! 
> 
> P.S. The lyrics were from Shinedown's BLACK SOUL, I would reccomend checking it out 10/10, it is awesome.


	4. Turn the Page

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Touken! 
> 
> *Maybe some Ayahina too since the last chapter lacked it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I took so long to get out chapter four! School has been killing me, chemistry is the worst-- and I have to figure out what to take next year! Enjoy this chapter!

When she got home, Kaneki was sitting up on the couch, watching TV. She remembers that day all too well. She, her father, and Kaneki were out shopping for a suit for  the screech of the tires on the road as the drunk driver lost control. Her father leapt  in front of the car and took the hit for him. Mostly. After the sickening thud that had echoed in her mind after her father, Arata Kirishima, was hit, the man kept going. She still remember's the loud crunch as the tires went over his body, decimating his abdomen and shattering his hips. But it didn't really matter because he was dead before he hit the ground. Luckily, the impact on Arata slowed it down, so when it knocked Kaneki down and his head snapped back against the concrete, he was only rendered unconscious. Then, three days ago-- a day after the accident-- he had woken up. And when he did, he didn't remember her at all. 

* * *

 

"Won't it be great to see Touka after such a long time?" Despite the fact that she was pregnant, she was really happy right now. Ayato didn't know what he had done, but he decided he needed to keep doing it.

"Sure." He replied.

"I hope they're doing awesome!"

"Yeah. That." He was feeling sick to his stomach. Because three days ago, she had called him and asked him to come over-- a Kirishima family emergency. Not good. And he was terrified that it might have something to do with the fact that his father wasn't responding to any of his attempts to get ahold of him. 

"Here we are." Hinami said happily. She knocked three times.

"One second!" They heard a few moments before the door opened to an obviously exhausted Touka with bags under her eyes comparable only to Naki's."Hey Hina, Ayato!"

She said it with shaky but strangely happy voice.  And as soon as she had said it, she told Ayato quietly; "Upstairs, we need to talk."

* * *

"Hey Kaneki!" Hinami said happily to her favorite bookworm.

"I'm sorry" He said, with a confused face."Who are you again?

"What?" All the color drained from Hinami's face. "It's me, Hinami."

Just then, before she could respond she heard something break and then--

"WHAT THE FUCK?!" Ayato screamed at Touka, and he came down the stairs, tears streaming down his face, he grabbed Hinami's hand. "C'mon Hina. We're leaving."

"What's going on Ayato?" Hinami asked him.

"Ask this bitch." He snarled. "How could you do this to me?!"

"Ayato, please. I'm going through enough myself. Kaneki is suffering severe amnesia and--" She simply broke down crying. Because her whole world was falling apart.

"Look." He said. "I'm sorry for what you're  going through with Kaneki. But Dad's death is gonna be hard, and with Hinami's pregnancy and all, I just--"

"Hinami's what!" She yelled, obviously ticked of.

"She's pregnant, Ok? Anything you do now to berate me is only gonna make things worse."

* * *

"Ayato!" She yelled at him "Are you okay?"

"No." He said."My dad just died. What do you think?"

As they laid down in bed together, they snuggled up together. Neither of them were getting much sleep that night. Not Touka or Ayato.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading. Kind of a heavy chapter. Sorry, I have decided to leave out Tsukikana, they moved to France. What this means is they won't be a part of the main story, they will be introduced at a later date. Also, the chapter titles are songs that inspired my writing, I would recommend checking them out, while I go read/write some fluff to give me reason to live after writing this super depressing chapter:
> 
> Chap. 2: The Devil in I by Slipknot  
> Chap. 3 Black Soul by SHINEDOWN  
> Chap. 4 Turn the Page by Metallica


	5. Harvester of Sorrow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Osheite...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading I think...

Alarms sonded. Lights flashed. They were gonna need to send out a search party. Because Cochlea's most dangerous prisoner had just escaped. They didn't know how. But they came in and he was gone.

Kichimura Washuu, AKA Nimura Furuta had escaped.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter's song was Harvester of Sorrow by Metallica.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks For reading!


End file.
